Ex-Basser
Ex-Basser, or EX Basser, is an empowered variant of Basser. The flame type first appeared in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras while the aurora type debuted in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. Being an Ex-Kaiju, which can be transformed from a normal Basser in a variety of ways. Appearance As Flame Type, Ex-Basser looks similar to Maga Basser without the Maga Crystal and it's wings are changed into fiery-coloured, much like phoenix wings. As Aurora Type, Ex-Basser wings is changed into a green-pink one, representing lights. History Not much is known about Ex-Basser origins. According to the mythological records, they are "violent birds" of destructive force and was feared by many. Another records states they are evolutions are the original species, through means unknown. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Following the defeat of Hyozan, Jugglus Reflector called upon Ex-Basser "Aurora" and bringing forth destruction to Earth with his powers. Ex-Basser fought against Dark Sceptor and Windy. After a tough battle with Ex-Basser, Dark Sceptor regained access to his Blademaster Form while Windy unlocked his Cyclonics Form and both of them then worked together and finished off Ex-Basser with their Sceptium Sun-Stream and Stomium Sun-Stream respectively. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras TBA Standard Powers *'Talons': Ex-Basser possess talons, which can be used to deliver powerful slashing attacks on foes. Depending on the type, Ex-Basser enhances his blows with their respective energies. *'Wind Shockwave': Ex-Basser‘s signature ability, can generate powerful winds and launch them as a shockwave to keep his foes at bay or toss objects high up in the air. The winds ranges between 45-55km/h and often used in conjunction with other attacks, amplifying the damage inflicted. *'Basser Kick': An energy kick attack, sending the opponent flying. *'Feathers': Ex-Basser can launch feathers from his wings to stab foes. Additional effect from the attack, is depending on the form. Types - Aurora= Aurora Ex-Basser *'Brute Strength': 150,000 tonnes *'Grip Strength': 75,000 tonnes An uncommonly sighted but more powerful type of Ex-Basser, having superior aerokinesis with the power of auroras. When Ex-Basser uses its powers, aurora can be seen on the skies. :;Powers *'Aura Light': Ex-Basser is always covered in an aura of purple light, serving as the catalyst for his aurora based powers. **'Aurora Flight': Ex-Basser can flight much faster than it’s flame counterpart, exceeding Mach 25 easily. ***'Aurora Jamming': Thanks to flight speed, Ex-Basser can flip it wings violently and sending himself towards foes in a kamikaze move. **'Teleportation': Ex-Basser is capable of teleporting swiftly and rapidly across short distances to confuse and trick his foes. *'Aurora Tornado': Ex-Basser flips its wings and creates a powerful tornado of aurora light, possessing the power to rupture apart the ground and destroying anything in its path. **'Aurora Blaster'Ex-Basser can spread the said tornado's destructive power as multiple aurora light energy blasts can be fired and causing further damage. This tornado travels at 250 km/h. *'Aurora Explosion': Ex-Basser tosses energy balls of aurora light towards the ground and creates an energy shockwave to strike his foes. While explosive in nature upon contact with foes which weakens them, and triggering powerful winds which easily reach speeds exceeding 70km/h, stunning foes. *'Aurora Slasher': Ex-Basser releases aurora light energy slashes from the skies across all directions to damage the opponent. *'Gravity Lifter': Ex-Basser covers his foes with an aura of aurora light and stunning them before utilizing the power of gravity to lift them towards mid-air and trapping them there for a short while. This is considered Ex-Basser's telekinesis attack. *'Aurora Barrage': Ex-Basser fires a barrage of aurora-light energy blasts from its both hands, capable of causing havoc destruction to the surroundings. *'Aurora Concentrate': A powerful beam of aurora light from its mouth. }} Gallery BurningBasser.jpg|Original Design Trivia *Image by Furno. *The "Aurora" type that fought Windy and Dark Sceptor could even match them in their Ultimate Form, proving that its way much powerful than its kind due to being empowered with void energy. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Virus Category:EX Kaiju Category:Basser Variations